User blog:Imma Rusher/Old Friend, the New Girl Pt 2
Previously on Old Friend the New Girl: "Yes! Ethan would be there! And we will have fun. Like we used to, back in Colorado," "So, just the three of us?" "Just the three of us," And now: (The next day) Kyle's POV "Jack, hurry up! I bet he's at the airport already," I shouted. "Alright, alright, no need to make my ears bleed," "Bye mom, love you," "Bye, Aunt Jasmine," We took a cab to the airport. On our there, I can't stop thinking Jack's reaction when we tell 'em a little surprise. Well, with Jack in Seaford lots of crazy things had happen. Just like the one that he will discover when Ethan arrives. "Yo Jack," Ethan greets him with our skater handshake. "Kyle," he shyly nears me. "Wait, what's going on between the two of you?" Jack asked when he saw Ethan wrap his arms around my waist. "Oh, nothing," then I give Ethan a short peck on his lips and continued, "Just, the two of us are together, now," "Seriously? Oh my god," the look on Jack's face is.. I don't now. I can't tell if he's happy for us or not. Well, he do seemed pretty shocked. "So?" I asked when he just stand there with his jaws drop. "Are you petrified or something?" "Hello... Earth to Jack..." "Oh, what, I'm sorry. Just bothered by the fact that's my best buddies are together! When, I mean how?" "Well, let's just say a few skate rats teased me on my way home and my hero, saved me from those jerks," I smiled, remembering the day Ethan stay by my side when I needed somebody."Wow! I never expected the two of you, are together now," "So what about you, Jack," "What about me?" Ugh, he's playing dumb again. Everytime we ask about somethink like this, he'll play dumb. "You, Jack. I told Ethan about Kim," "Yeah, she sounds like a pretty swag girl," "She is! You have to meet him, Eth. She's awesome!" I excitedly said to Ethan. "Whoa, Kyle. Take it easy. You just know her for like, three hours," "Kids! Are you coming?" The voice of Mrs Hails stopped us. "Um.. we're taking another cab. We're goin' to the skate park, mom. See you at Aunt Milicent's," "Okay, hun," "So, are we going to the skate park or not?" "Of course we are!" --At the dojo-- Kim's POV "Um, Katie, where's Jack?" I asked Katie after 10 minutes waiting for him. "He's hangin' out with Kyle," Hangin' out with Kyle? '' "And why aren't you coming with him?" "He said it's an epic reunion with his best bud. So he doesn't want me to bug him and whatsoever. It's not that I want to come or something," "Oh, okay," Then Rudy walks in and give his orders. "Okay, guys, we have a lot of works to do. C'mon, start practicing," "But Rudy, Jack's not here," "I know. He asked my permission today so he can meet his old friends. How can I say no? Besides, he needs rest. He stayed late at the dojo last night so he can make up for today's practice," ''Oh my god. He stay at the dojo just so he can hang out with Kyle? He really likes her, don't he? No wonder he pick up his phone last night. Okay, I have to admit, I do like him. Yes, that's right, I like Jack Brewer. But who cares, he already has the perfect girl, Kyle. Looks like I have to back off than winning his heart, huh? Ooo... That doesn't sound so good. WHat happen next? Will Kim tell Jack how she feels about him? Or will she let the firecrackers blow in her hands and make her bleed? If she tells him, what's Jack's reaction? Too many questions, so many answers. Dun, dun, dun... Category:Blog posts